Because of the increasing cost of electrical energy the substitution of initially costlier, but more energy efficient, flourescent lamps in place of incandescent lamps has become practical. A prime candidate for this substitution is the circular fluorescent lamp, primarily because of its more compact size when compared with the more typical elongated fluorescent lamp.
Common to most structures employed for this purpose are a central hub which can include a ballast and having one or more projecting arms having a terminal end formed to hold the lamp. Exemplary of such assemblies are the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,298,961; 2,817,004; Des. 259,961; and 4,278,911. Lamp holders of such designs function well enough when inserted in a bare wall socket or similar unit; however, when mounted in a lamp which employs a harp to support a shade it is often found that when the assembly is firmly screwed in place the projecting arms may interfere with replacement of the harp. To rectify this condition it is necessary to partially unscrew the assembly, which can result in a loose mechanical fit in the socket and a poor electrical connection.